Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Viñetas sobre la boda de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange
1. La madre de la novia

Nada fue normal. Por la mañana temprano hubo que buscar a la novia por toda la casa, no aparecía por ninguna parte. Al fin, a solo un par de horas de la ceremonia regresó como si tal cosa, como si solo hubiera salido a dar un paseo vespertino y su cama no estuviera intacta.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Bellatrix?- Druella estaba furiosa. Aún le duraba el espanto de varias horas temiendo que no se presentara y tuviera que ser ella quien diera la cara ante los Lestrange. A menudo sentía ganas de estrangular a su hija mayor. Ya había habido bastante escándalo cuando Bella se había comprometido de repente con Rodolphus después de haber salido con su hermano Rabastan durante el último año de ambos en Hogwarts. Rodolphus era mayor que ella, habían coincidido en el colegio, por supuesto, pero cuando él se graduó Bella aún era una cría de doce años. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que Rodolphus y ella entablaran una relación? ¿Cuándo? Bella había pasado los últimos siete años en la escuela de magia y durante los veranos estaba sometida al férreo control de sus padres, aunque Druella sospechaba a éstas alturas que su hija se había reído de ellos quien sabe desde cuando. Este pensamiento le hacía rechinar los dientes de rabia. De sus tres hijas solo había una a la que podía considerar conocer. Andrómeda era una extraña y Bellatrix, aunque su orgullo, era también su tormento.

Solo había un hecho que la reconfortaba, por díscola que fuera Bellatrix sería ahora responsabilidad de su marido y Druella sabía que Rodolphus no era una persona paciente ni débil. Administraba la fortuna de su familia, que cómo primogénito había heredado en su mayor parte, con mano de hierro en guante de seda. Rabastan era su mano derecha y si algún reproche se habían hecho los hermanos a causa de aquella boda, quedó en la intimidad de la casa Lestrange y jamás trascendió.

- Exijo que me digas donde has pasado la noche.- repitió la mujer con voz fría, exteriorizando una calma que no sentía, pues le hervía la sangre.

- Madre, ya solo quedan dos horas y te habrás librado de mi. ¿No puedes esperar?

Druella había tratado de ignorar el modo en que el respeto por su autoridad había ido desmoronándose en el último año. Ni Bellatrix ni Andrómeda le hacían el menor caso. La fiesta de mayoría de edad de Andrómeda el verano pasado, en la que Bella había anunciado su compromiso por sorpresa, había supuesto el punto de inflexión en su pérdida de influencia, y ahora un año después su hija mayor era ingobernable. No tenía ganas de discutir. Después de todo Bella tenía razón. _Que se entiendan con ella los Lestrange_. Pensó.


	2. El padrino

Rabastan esconde una sonrisa satisfecha. La solemnidad del momento desaconseja otra expresión que una grave y aristocrática máscara en su semblante mientras su hermano y Bellatrix se prometen fidelidad eterna.

La perspectiva de otras noches como la anterior le hace difícil mantener la compostura.

Rabastan es un segundón. Toda la gloria es de Rodolphus, el poder es del primogénito, pero ¿acaso no disfruta él también de todo lo que su hermano posee? Ahora también de Bella, otra vez. Eso también es poder, un poder oculto y sutil, pero real. El único inconveniente es la imperativa tarea de evitar que Rodolphus lo sepa jamás.

¡Cómo ha echado de menos el cuerpo de Bellatrix entre sus manos! Durante meses creyó que nunca más volvería a tocarla más que como un hermano. Se le había hecho intolerable tenerla tan cerca y tener que medir su deseo. Tantos meses de celebraciones y visitas familiares codo con codo con Rodolphus y su prometida... creyó volverse loco. Solo el sadismo manifiesto de su hermano había determinado que Rabastan fuera el padrino y para colmo Bellatrix no había dejado de provocarlo desde el día en que lo había desechado por Rodolphus. Hasta hoy, en que sus miradas se han encontrado en varias ocasiones durante la ceremonia.

El aroma de las flores casi marea. La Casa Grande irlandesa de los Black rebosa de flores: Lirios blancos y rosas del color de la sangre. Sangre y pureza, una buena combinación.

Bellatrix está soberbia, la luz parece irradiar de ella tanto como de los cientos de velas blancas que alumbran el gran salón, convertido para la ocasión en capilla ceremonial y más tarde en salón de baile. Todo el que es alguien en el mundo mágico está allí esta tarde: El ministro, los delegados, altos cargos del Ministerio y lo más granado de la sociedad. Más de un centenar de personas para una ceremonia calificada por "El Profeta" de íntima.

Rabastán de pie al lado de su hermano aguarda el momento de felicitar a la novia en primer lugar. Debe tener cuidado, Rodolphus no tiene nada de necio y sabe que juega con fuego.


	3. La novia

Bellatrix está cansada y le duelen los pies. Abandona con gracia a su pareja de baile en pos de una bandeja de bebidas que pasa a su lado. Es tarde, solo la gente joven permanece en la pista. Hay copas de champaña en diversos estados sobre todas las superficies disponibles del salón, los elfos domésticos no dan abasto para retirarlas. Las cortinas de terciopelo verde han sido totalmente descorridas y los ventanales están abiertos, la brisa nocturna de Julio refresca los cuerpos sudorosos. Mira a su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts están allí. Mulciber y Crabbe fuman apoyados en una columna. El joven Malfoy charla con Narcissa junto a la ventana. Andrómeda hace horas que ha desaparecido del salón. Rodolphus baila con Druella mientras Cygnus saborea un coñac, feliz de haber concluido con sus obligaciones como danzarín habiendo bailado con cada una de sus hijas, su esposa y la madre del novio.

Cierra los ojos mareada por el champaña, el cansancio y la excitación. Siente una mano en su cintura. Rabastan.

- Bailemos- Dice.

La música, alegre y barroca, no se presta al tipo de baile del que gustan los más jóvenes. Es propia de otros siglos más dorados para la magia tal y como la entienden las familias representadas en la fiesta. Bellatrix y Rabastan giran inmersos en las notas de la polonesa con movimientos elegantes y siempre correctos.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?- Pregunta Rabastan. Bella sabe que está reprimiendo las ganas de estrujarla contra él para que pueda notar su erección, aunque ella sabe que está ahí sin necesidad de sentirla. Esta noche es de Rodolphus, pero seguro que a Rabastan le gustaría que Bella se llevara un recuerdo suyo al tálamo nupcial. Sin embargo esto es imposible.

- Es mi noche de bodas, Rab- Ríe ella cruel.

- Lo se. Buscaré desahogo en otra parte, pero me acordaré de ti.

Es un gran poder. Bella sabe encadenar a los hombres a su encanto como perros a una reja.

-¿ Y quien será la afortunada?

- No tengas envidia, no vivirá para recordar la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida.

Bellatrix sonríe. Es su forma de ocultar su disgusto. La debilidad de los hermanos Lestrange por las mujeres muggles le asquea profundamente y Rabastan lo sabe. Bella jamás dejaría que un muggle la tocara, pero como en tantas otras cosas la medida es diferente para magos y brujas. Si Rodolphus cree que ella va tolerar sus devaneos sangrientos de mortífago mientras ella se abstiene de tomar lo que desea y le espera pacientemente está muy equivocado, pero nunca debe saberlo. Anoche consumó su revancha acostándose con Rabastan. Y follará con él tantas veces como lo desee.

Rabastan tiene muchas de las cualidades que le gustan en un hombre.

Rodolphus las tiene todas.

Pero a veces los placeres más sencillos son los más apetecibles.


	4. El novio

Rodolphus observa a Bellatrix bailando con su padre. Cyngus es un bailarín espantoso, pero no es por eso que Rodolphus siente una mezcla de desprecio y diversión hacia él. Esta claro quien lleva los pantalones en el matrimonio formado por sus nuevos suegros.

Cuando había llegado el momento de pedir la mano de Bellatrix Cygnus no se atrevió a preguntar lo que sin duda le reconcomía. ¿Como era posible que fuera Rodolphus y no Rabastan quien estuviera en el salón de los Black solicitando aquiescencia para casarse con su hija? En aquel trance Druella no podía intervenir a menos que lo hiciera su marido primero, pero Rodolphus vio en sus ojos la desconfianza y la duda. A pesar de todo el beneplácito había sido completo, una alianza con los Lestrange era un triunfo, mucho más si se trataba del primogénito.

Nadie en aquel salón puede siquiera sospechar la verdad. Bellatrix y Rodolphus hace mucho, mucho tiempo que se conocen. Hace mucho tiempo que Bellatrix es suya. Los devaneos adolescentes con Rabastan solo fueron una estupidez que se había ocupado de que Bellatrix pagara... muy caro.

Cuando ella comenzó su primer curso en Hogwarts Rodolphus tenía casi diecisiete años y era el líder natural de la casa Slytherin. Recuerda que no dedicó una segunda mirada a la pequeña niña, morena y menuda, que le señalaron como Bellatrix Black. En aquellos días Rodolphus comenzaba su iniciación a las artes oscuras, tenía cuantas chicas podía desear. Slytherin o no, se le ofrecían sin pudor atraídas por la envergadura de su cuerpo, sus ojos grises y la fortuna de su familia. Y el aceptaba gustoso su ofrecimiento, pero no se comprometía con ninguna de ellas, estúpidas adolescentes, niñas bobas que no comprendían que en realidad estaba tratando con un poderoso aprendiz de mortífago. Porque a sus diecisiete años Rodolphus ya tenía muy claro que su futuro estaría irremisiblemente ligado a la ascensión de Lord Voldemort al poder, que llegaría a ser su lugarteniente de mayor rango y a su debido tiempo recogería las primicias y más tarde el botín, que su lealtad merecería. Entonces solo eran sueños, pero pocos años después todas sus expectativas se habían visto colmadas con creces.

Fue el segundo año de Bella en Hogwarts cuando Rodophus al fin se fijó en ella más detenidamente. En un año había pasado de ser una más a ser conocida y temida por sus compañeros de clase, y a pesar de que las historias de los más pequeños generalmente pasaban inadvertidas a los alumnos de cursos superiores Rodolphus supo que Bellatrix sería en unos años la digna horma de su zapato y sintió curiosidad. Observó con interés como ella se desenvolvía en el ambiente del colegio con una mezcla de despotismo y encanto de manera que conseguía cuanto se le antojaba con una facilidad insultante. Aún era una niña, pero era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida. En solo un año había crecido casi un palmo, sus ojos negros decían de ella que a pesar de las apariencias no tenía de niña más que el nombre. Una tarde se cruzó con ella por un pasillo desierto y le dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

- Hola Black

Ella le miró durante lo que parecieron varios segundos, evaluando, calculando.

- Hola

Solo eso. Pero desde ese momento no había sido capaz de perderla de vista durante demasiado tiempo seguido. Recordó los años después de su graduación, las incursiones nocturnas en Hogwarts, las citas en el bosque, los susurros, las caricias rápidas, los encuentros clandestinos, los duelos, las peleas, los mordiscos...y los besos.

¿Quien pudo alguna vez sospechar que aquella niña de ojos impenetrables escondía un secreto?

El, y solo él, había corrompido la mente y la carne de Bellatrix desde su más tierna adolescencia. El había sido su maestro y su amante, su padre y su esposo. Y a pesar de todo ella nunca se doblegó completamente a él, nunca logró quebrar del todo su resistencia, su ultima independencia...

_Por eso me gusta tanto_. Piensa, apurando su copa de licor. El líquido dulce y pungente que baja por su garganta también le recuerda a Bella.

Y ahora, por fin, es legalmente suya.

_Tal vez ahora será todo un poco más aburrido..._

_Ni hablar._ Piensa con regocijo. _No con ella._

Suspira con satisfacción.


	5. Los invitados I

Aidan Mulciber no se está divirtiendo tanto como esperaba. De una alguna manera había dado por supuesto que aquella no sería una boda convencional; no se casaban dos personas cualquiera. Uno hubiera esperado un poco más de acción.

Y sin embargo todo ha sido de lo más corriente, con mucha clase pero completamente normal, con su inmensa tarta rizada de nata y merengue y las copas de champaña francés.

Aquello está lleno de agentes ministeriales, ningún auror pero todos los altos cargos. Como desea que al fin la causa aplastase completamente el orden del mundo mágico y todos ellos, los aliados del Innombrable, puedan mostrarse abiertamente.

Lord Voldemort tampoco ha asistido a la ceremonia. Mulciber sabe que el Señor Tenebroso ha sido invitado y es otra decepción no verlo en la boda de su mano derecha, aunque sabe que al Amo no le gusta prodigarse demasiado. Sus actividades políticas se desarrollan desde la sombra y las actividades mortífagas, que nadie osa aún asociar a su persona, desde el mayor secreto. Aidan no entiende tanta reserva, incluso odia ponerse la máscara. Necesita mostrarse, necesita que todos sepan.

- Esta fiesta es un tostón- Dice con desgana aspirando una calada de su cigarrillo importado. A su lado William Crabbe lo mira con expresión de extrañeza.

- Es la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido jamás, Aidan. ¿Donde habías probado unos licores así?

- Me olvidaba de que vienes de una familia venida a menos- Mulciber sonríe con una mueca cruel.

Es cierto. Los Crabbe hace dos generaciones que arrastran su apellido por el fango de una pobreza humillante y una reputación dudosa. William Crabbe espera remediar eso y

como siempre que lo insultan lo ignora. Aidan supone que está acostumbrado, que toda su vida ha tenido que aguantar. ¿Como si no ha podido relacionarse con la buena sociedad? Los defensores de la causa sangre limpia no se distinguen por su misericordia ni su por su comprensión. Le recuerda a un tentetieso que tenía de pequeño, William es igual, por mucho que intentes tumbarlo siempre se levanta con la misma sonrisa estúpida.

- Bellatrix está impresionante- Dice Crabbe mirándola bailar.

Crabbe y Mulciber han sido compañeros de Bella y Rabastan en Howgarts, del mismo curso y de la misma casa.

- Siempre ha sido preciosa la muy perra- Dice Aidan con rencor. En el colegio nunca consiguió ni una sola mirada de su parte. Solo al encontrarse de nuevo al servicio del amo Bellatrix empezó a advertir su presencia.

- ¿Crees que a Rabastan no le importa?- Pregunta William bajando tanto la voz que casi no puede oírle.

Aidan no reprime una carcajada, se apoya en la columna de mármol como si temiera caer . Un par de brujas, sentadas en sendas butacas junto al ventanal abierto los miran con desaprobación. Aidan las saluda con la mano consciente de que creen que ha bebido demasiado. Y puede que así sea.

- He renunciado hace tiempo a entender a un Lestrange- Responde al fin. Un elfo pasa junto a ellos portando una bandeja y Aidan se sirve otra copa- Ya viste como se puso cuando se anunció el compromiso. Y ahora míralo.

En efecto, Rabastan luce una sonrisa satisfecha nada acorde con lo que sus amigos hubieran esperado de él.

-Espero que Rodolphus no se haya dado cuenta de como la mira...


	6. Los invitados II

William Crabbe está casi borracho. No del todo, pero casi.

Ha conseguido despegarse de Mulciber que, si bien lo desprecia, no pierde ocasión de convertirle en el lacayo de sus chuscadas. William lo ha dejado bailando con Carrow, casi tan ebria como él. Antes de salir los ha mirado una última vez y allí estaban los dos, en medio del salón, escandalizando a las viejas matronas con sus traspiés y sus carcajadas alcohólicas. La fiesta, como en casi todas las bodas, está empezando a salirse un poco de madre y el aspecto atildado y elegante de los invitados más jóvenes ha sucumbido al desaliño y al sudor por muy limpia que sea su sangre. Las flores inclinan sus marchitas corolas sobre las copas a medio beber y la brisa que se cuela por los ventanales abiertos ya no basta para disipar el calor de los cuerpos. La mayor parte de los convidados se ha retirado. Muchos han vuelto a sus casas y mansiones de Londres o Dublín. Los más afortunados intentan dormir en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados que los Black han puesto a su disposición.

Pero para los novios y amigos, los primos y hermanos, la noche casi no ha hecho más que empezar.

Mulciber puede permitirse ciertas torpezas. Por injusto que sea, lo que en él será un motivo de sonrisas indulgentes y palmaditas en la espalda, para William resultaría la muerte en sociedad. Por eso decide retirarse un rato a un lugar tranquilo, antes de que el excelente alcohol de los Black embote su prudencia y le impulse a cometer alguna descortesía ,que en él, se asimilaría a un crimen.

Tal vez cuando su posición en la Orden Oscura mejore no tenga que andarse con tanto tiento, ni lamer tantos culos.

Por lo que recuerda la biblioteca irlandesa de Cygnus Black es enorme, fresca y por supuesto tranquila. No cree que nadie vaya a interrumpirle allí, de manera que atraviesa el corredor alfombrado en tonos burdeos y penetra en la soledad de la estancia, con su leve perfume de tabaco de pipa, piel curtida y pergamino.

Con un suspiro contempla las lujosas butacas tapizadas, la soberbia alfombra oriental y la araña de cristal de roca. La casa de los Crabbe es una buena propiedad en el barrio de Knightsbridge, pero otra cosa muy diferente son las posesiones que hay dentro de ella. William supone que hace muchos años debió de parecerse un poco a lo que ahora mismo tiene delante. Hoy por hoy, si queda algún objeto de cierto valor es porque su estado de deterioro impidió que se vendiera. William espera poder cambiar también eso.

Recorre la sala circular con ojo escrutador en busca del rincón que conviene a sus propósitos. Junto a uno de los curvos ventanales descubre una zona de lectura con un sofá de cuero verde de aspecto hospitalario. Un sueñecito a la luz de la luna será suficiente para permitirle seguir la noche y unirse a las diversiones que Rosier ha preparado para la madrugada. Veinte minutitos bastarán...

Lo despierta la conversación queda de unas voces que al principio no reconoce.

- No es la primera vez que te lo advierto...

El tono con que se pronuncian estas palabras le hace desistir de hacer notar su presencia. El sofá donde tan cómodamente se ha arrellanado mira a los jardines a través del ventanal. Por eso, queda oculto de la vista de los visitantes. No puede ver de quien se trata, pero no es necesario, porque distingue la voz de Rabastán respondiendo despreocupadamente.

- Vamos. Estás de broma ¿no?

El sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose contra la librería y de algunos volúmenes cayendo sordamente sobre la alfombra le sobresaltan. Pero el sobresalto se convierte en frío pánico cuando reconoce la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ¿Te parece que estoy de broma, hermano?

- Rodolphus, deja de apuntarme con eso...

- Quiero que lo entiendas de una vez y para siempre. No permitiré que des pábulo a las murmuraciones.

- ¿Crees que hubiera sido más discreto no bailar con ella? Eso si que hubiera dado que hablar.

William comprende que si le encuentran está perdido y se encoge en un intento de desaparecer. Pero no hay medio alguno de salir de allí sin que los Lestrange le descubran, y hace votos en silencio porque ninguno de los dos se acerque.

- Si no fuera algo indecente entre cuñados le pediría a mi esposa que te enseñara la cicatriz que le dejó un desafortunado accidente que tuvo el verano pasado, nada más salir de Hogwarts.

La voz de Rabastán se convirtió en el sofocado rugido de un animal acosado.

- ¡Yo no lo sabía! Ya te lo dije. Ella no me lo contó. ¡Por Dios, Rodolphus! ¿Crees que la hubiera mirado siquiera si llego a saber...?

- Pero ahora si lo sabes.- susurró su hermano.- Así que compórtate. No quisiera que mi hermano pequeño sufriera un percance mortal.

Suenan unos pasos hacia la puerta. La voz de Rabastán recupera la compostura.

- Esta conversación está fuera de lugar. Has bebido demasiado. Mejor será que olvidemos todo este asunto.

William puede recrear la sonrisa ladeada de Rodolphus al escucharle decir.

- Si, tienes razón, yo procuraré olvidar este asunto. Pero será mejor que tu no lo olvides.

Después de que Rabastán se aleje algunos pasos más, el mayor de los Lestrange vuelve a hablar.

- ¡Ah, Rabastán! Puedes bailar con Bellatrix todo lo que quieras. Lo que no toleraré es que la _mires _así.

Mientras, creyéndose solo, Rodolphus Lestrange fuma su cigarro, William Crabbe tiene ocasión de recordar lo que es rezar.


	7. Los invitados III

Después de despedir al viejo Rosier, Dolohov regresa a la fiesta en compañía de Evan. Hasta Narcisa Black ha perdido parte de su compostura glacial y uno de los tirantes de su vestido le cuelga sobre el hombro mientras baila con Malfoy.

En un extremo de la sala Rabastán bebe con saña, acodado en una columna. El elfo doméstico de los Black le mira sumiso y acobardado. Cuando apura el vaso, el adolescente propina una patada a la criatura para que se de prisa en rellenarlo. Al otro lado de la sala, Rodolphus finge desinterés mientras interpreta una mazurca al piano, aunque en realidad, de tanto en tanto, mira de reojo a su alrededor.

Antonin Dolohov se muestra cautelosamente discreto en público pero, interiormente, se jacta ante si mismo de poseer un don para la observación del comportamiento humano. No tiene nada que ver con la Legeremancia, en la que tampoco es malo, todo sea dicho, sino con la capacidad de no dejarse distraer por lo obvio.

Por eso, cuando observa la expresión de Bellatrix sospecha que hay gato encerrado.

Antonin llegó a Gran Bretaña precedido por sus logros académicos en Durmstrang y la relevancia política de su tío Casimir Larysz. En realidad detesta a su tío, es un viejo cruel y dictatorial que maneja la familia de la misma manera que dispone las piezas sobre un tablero de ajedrez mágico. Y no le tiembla el pulso cuando conviene sacrificar algún peón en el avance hacia el jaque mate. Antonin sabe que él es uno de esos peones sin demasiada importancia y, precisamente por eso, se enorgullece aún más del estatus que ha conseguido en los dos años que lleva al servicio de Lord Voldemort. No tiene ningunas ganas de regresar a Lodz.

Bellatrix, que se ha descalzado, se levanta de la butaca y se acerca a su esposo. Se coloca a la vera del piano como la cabaretera de alguno de los cafés nocturnos que Antonin frecuentaba en Varsovia o en Lozd.

Que su cara exprese satisfacción no es extraño, es el día de su boda. Pero Antonin, que, como solo él mismo y su Señor saben, ve más allá de lo obvio, comprende que esa no es la única razón.

La música cesa bruscamente y da paso a un acorde brusco y desafinado cuando Rodolphus acorrala a Bellatrix encima del piano. Todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia ellos. Suenan risas y algún aplauso.

La pálida pareja en el centro del salón ha detenido su danza y Malfoy alza una ceja ante las efusiones de los recién casados. Pero, más allá de esos ojos grises, Antonin adivina una esquirla de envidia que nadie más detectará.

Rabastan sustituye a su hermano al piano y los novios se disponen a dejar definitivamente la fiesta, entre una salva de aplausos, ahora si, secundada por todos los presentes. Le sorprende la entrada sigilosa de William Crabbe, precisamente en ese momento, tratando de ocultar un misterioso terror que Antonin archiva cuidadosamente en su cerebro para más tarde.

Antes de irse, el novio abraza a su hermano. Un músculo en la mandíbula de Rabastán se tensa imperceptiblemente cuando el mayor de los Lestrange le susurra algo al oído.

No, Antonin nunca será tan buen guerrero como Rodolphus, mano derecha militar del Amo. No se moverá en las aguas turbulentas del mundo mágico británico como una escurridiza anguila, tal y como es capaz de hacer Malfoy. No se cree capaz de imitar la refinada crueldad de Mulciber, o la pasión destructiva de Bellatrix. Pero tiene otros talentos, mucho más sutiles, que el señor Tenebroso también es capaz de apreciar.


End file.
